False Killer Whale
The False Killer Whale is a species of dolphin found in both and . In-Game Description Endless Ocean {to be added} Partner description (Endless Ocean) "Your trusted partner! This creature was standing guard like a dutiful knight over the Pearl of Manoa Lai in the deep recesses of the Great Aqua Cave. These animals are rarely seen in the waters of Manoa Lai. This dolphin has a somewhat stoic disposition combined with a fierce intellect. Unlike the fun-loving Bottlenose Dolphin, this one seems aloof and detached. Animals of this species generally live between fifty and sixty years, but it is not known how old this specimen is. This creature is a carnivore and possesses large fangs that can be used to hunt large prey--like squid and even other dolphins. There is even a documented case of these dolphins attacking a Humpback Whale." Endless Ocean: Blue World "Black with a characteristic high, curved dorsal fin and a bend halfway along each of its flippers, it lives in pods of just a few to dozens and can jump to the same height as a small dolphin. It is often found amongst dolphins and there are some false killer whale and bottlenose dolphin hybrids." 'False Killer Whale'? "Both this name and its Latin one, pseudorca, come from its resemblance to the orca - the real killer whale. The other part of the Latin name, crassidens, means 'thick teeth'; it has 16 - 22 large teeth on each jaw. It has been known to eat small dolphins." Location There is only one false killer whale in Endless Ocean, found in the Great Aqua Cave in the White Room. If the player revisits this room after having befriended this species, then another speciment will take his place. The only wild false killer whale is found in the Mermaid's Ballroom in Valka Castle. However, two others can be found on the Echoing Terrace when the Cavern of the Gods is first opened, though they are only temporary residents. A false killer whale with a distinctive scar on his face can be befriended later in the game, as a part of the "Be the Best Trainer" questline. Behavior They simply swim around with no particular pattern in both games, and respond positively to the sound of the Sea Whistle. Notes Real-Life Information * When the false killer whale was first described (in the year 1846), it was mistakenly categorized as a type of porpoise rather than a dolphin, based solely on a skull that had been found. This classification was updated when scientists got the opportunity to study deceased specimens (in the year 1861). * The false killer whale is notable for its interactions with other dolphins, both friendly and unfriendly. It has been shown to form pods with other species of dolphin, like bottlenose dolphins, as well as mate with them; however, it has also been known to feed on other dolphins, showing behaviors on both ends of the friendliness spectrum. ** While the false killer whale is known to adapt well to aquarium life, its potential aggression towards other dolphins isn't a particularly positive trait. ** Sadly, this highly social nature contributes to mass strandings of entire pods of false killer whales. * On the International Union for the Conservation of Nature's list of endangered species, the false killer whale is listed as "near threatened". This means that it isn't at immediate risk of extinction, but there are factors currently driving down its population numbers. Gallery False killer whale 1.jpg False-killer-whale.jpg false killer whale 2.jpg false killer whale 3.jpg false killer whale 4.jpg Category:Creatures Category:Dolphins and Whales Category:Mammals Category:Creatures That Offer Rides Category:Jean-Eric's Favorite Creatures Category:Valka Castle Category:Mermaid's Tunnel/Great Aqua Cave Category:Creatures in Blue World Category:Endless Ocean: Blue World Category:Valka Castle Creatures Category:Adult-only Creatures Category:Cetaceans Category:Creatures Found Day and Night Category:Great Aqua Cave Creatures